1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a video telephone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video telephone includes a video camera and an auxiliary light source which exposes a person or subject in the front of the video camera.
2. Description of the prior art
In, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 158182/1984 laid open on Sept. 7, 1984, a video or visible telephone having a video camera (hereinafter, simply called as "camera", often) which takes a picture of a person at this end and a monitor which displays an image of a person at the other end being transmitted from a video or visible telephone at the other end of the line is disclosed.
On the other hand, an interphone having an infrared light emitting means which is fixedly provided in a housing together with a camera is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 296872/1986 laid open on Dec. 27, 1986.
In any prior arts, since a position or attitude of an aperture of the camera is fixed and constant, the aperture does not always be coincident with a face of the person. Therefore, if tried to wholly or completely take a picture of the face of the person, sometimes, the person is compelled to an unnatural attitude.
In addition, there is a video camera for watching a person or subject, which has a swinging or oscillating mechanism capable of changing a position or attitude of the aperture so as to be coincident with the subject. However, a large space and a complex mechanism are required in the swinging or oscillating mechanism, and therefore, such a mechanism is not suitable for a compact video or visible telephone.